The use of a computer and projector to provide a presentation is well known in the art. That is, for many oral presentations, the user will wish to use presentation software to outline or augment the presentation. Such presentation software generally incorporates text, graphics, movies, and other visual and audio materials that are positioned or associated on individual pages or “slides.” These pages may be displayed on-screen through the use of projector connected with the computer. Thus, the presentation may be electronically stored on the computer and then broadcast using the projector.
As a result, for the speaker to use the presentation software in a presentation, the user is required to have both a computer and a projector available. Practically speaking, the user must take both devices to the location of the presentation, or hope that one or both devices will be present at the location. In transporting the computer and the projector to the location, the user has conventionally had a variety of briefcases and other forms of luggage that are designed to carry one of the items. For example, multiple briefcase or attaché case designs are known that are adapted to carry or contain small personal computers, commonly referred to as “notebooks.” In some designs, the computer is loosely supported, while in others, the computer is connected or even semi-permanently attached. In the most common briefcases, the case includes a outer casing with a single opening, and an inner divider separating the casing into two compartments for independently storing the computer with any papers or other materials. Other briefcases are of a “clamshell” design, such that the computer is held in one side with a restraining member or strap, while the opposing side is free for the user to store other documents or materials.
While there are various cases known in the art for supporting a computer and/or a projector by the user, none of these designs provide the advantage of supporting both the computer and the projector or other electronic equipment in one single briefcase, wherein the computer and the projector may be connected in the briefcase to ease use of the projector at the location of the presentation.